Escaping the pain
by XxSilentxDreamerxX
Summary: Kagome can't stand it anymore. She just wants to get away and thats what she does. But what happens when she keeps running into the Demon Lord? sesskag first fanfic every hope you enjoy RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! PLZZZZZZZZZ!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could through the forest. She couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want to see his sad pathetic face every again. If she did she thought she would puke up everything that was in her stomach at the moment. She just wanted to escape all the pain.  
  
While she was running she didn't noticed the presence of the mighty Demon Lord Sesshomaru watching her from a high. He was wondering where his half witted brother was at the moment if his wench was right here. He gracefully jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.  
  
"Wench tell me where my ignorant half-breed of a brother is," he demanded coldly.  
  
"Why would I know where Inuyasha is?" she said trying not to lose control of her anger, "I haven't seen him for two days and I plan on keeping it that way. If you must find him why don't you go the way I came?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the tone she was giving him. How dare she speak to him like he was nothing but a common villager? Right than he smacked her hard across the face speaking in a venoms tone.  
  
"Wench, how dare you speak to me as if I was under you." He said while picking her up by the throat.. "I advice you to never talk to me that way again or you shall be in great pain."  
  
Kagome glared down at him the best she could from her position. She than started trashing about not caring if she died. If she did she would only be happy to leave this world and Inuyasha behind. She didn't notice that just than she kicked Sesshomaru in the face, causing him to drop her to the ground.  
  
She than heard a devastating growl coming from him. She tried to get up and run, but by the time it registered in her mind to do so it was too late. Sesshomaru was already on top of her claws in front of her face with acid starting to drip down. Kagome than whimpered in fright she didn't know that he could be this terrifying. Right than she heard the cry of a little girl.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried out Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama where are you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru than got off of Kagome and called out to the little girl. "Rin stay where you are." But, by the time he said that he was too late.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama Rin found you!" squealed the little girl. Turning around she say Kagome on the ground and than pointed down at her. "Is that going to be Rin's new okaa-san?"  
  
Kagome blushed at what Rin just spoke out. She then got up and started to walk away before her wrist was caught. She turned around with no intentions in mind, but than she remembered Sesshomaru was going to kill her so she struggled against his hold. As soon as she got lose she bolted towards the right only to be blocked by none other than Inuyasha.  
  
"BITCH! I thought I told you not to wonder away from us!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"I'm not a bitch, so stop calling me one! My name is Ka-go-me! Use it some time would you?" she said before wondering away again. "Oh, and Inuyasha, I never want to see you or you dead clay doll ever again, so my final good bye is this: SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha smacked down to the ground eating dirt with his brother looking down at him. Sesshomaru than kicked Inuyasha in the stomach causing him to flip over. Inuyasha than looked up to see his brother and he jumped up growling at him.  
  
"You did something to Kagome didn't you!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "You made her not want to hunt down the shards of the shikon no tama! You bastard! I'll kill you and than I'll become the lord of the Western Land. Than me and Kikyo can live a life of luxury."  
  
Inuyasha pulled tessaiga out and got ready to strike at his brother but was too slow to notice that his brother laughed. Inuyasha was too caught up in his day dream to also notice that Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo were just staring at him like he was a village idiot. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Runins

Chapter 2: Unexpected Run-ins  
  
Kagome was walking through the woods towards what seemed like a village. She was tired of running and very thirsty. She wasn't able to find a river or stream near by so she just kept on walking. She didn't think she could make it to a village or a river staying alive. She kept on thinking that a youkai was going to just pop up and kill her right on the spot.  
  
While walking in an unknown direction Kagome didn't notice a new presence around her until she was tackled down. When she was able to get up once again after someone pulled the weight off her she turned around only to see none other than the Demon Lord himself. Right than she inwardly sighed to her self thinking her luck has run out.  
  
"What do you want this time Fluffy-sama?" Kagome asked without thinking what she just called him. When it finally registered she quickly corrected herself. "I mean Sesshomaru-sama Inuyasha dimwitted brother."  
  
"Watch who you are speaking to wench," Sesshomaru said while glaring down at her. To him he found it amusing at how she inched back every time he did that. He than shot a hand out and wrapped it around her fragile neck. "Didn't I warn you last time?"  
  
Kagome glared at him digging her nails into his skin trying to pry his grip off. "What do you want with me?" she spat out the best she could. "What would you do with a low life miko on you hands? A miko that could purify you right here right now?"  
  
"A stupid human like you could not even affect me with such spells." He replied while throwing her into a tree. "Miko or not you do not have enough powers to kill this Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru than turned around to the approaching little girl with Jaken following behind her. When the little girl caught up to him see spot Kagome once again and pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is that pretty lady my okaa-san?" she asked smiling a toothy smile. She than walked over to Kagome and latched onto her knee. "Pretty lady is Rin's new okaa-san."  
  
"I'm sorry but I am not your new okaa-san." Kagome replied to Rin's antics. She then tried to get out of the little girls grip only to find that she wouldn't let go. "If you don't mind can you let go of me so I can be on my way?"  
  
"Rin wants you to be her okaa-san though so Rin doesn't want to let go." She stated starting to pout.  
  
Sesshomaru was growing annoyed every second Rin was spending with this wrench. So he walked over to Rin and picked her up. He than started to walk away with a struggling Rin in his arms. When he sat her down she tried to run past him.  
  
"Rin she is not your okaa-san she is Inuyasha's so don't go near her."  
  
Hearing what he just said made Kagome enraged so she stood up and threw a rock at his head screaming. "I AM NOT INUYASHA'S! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT MYSELF! "  
  
In that second Kagome found herself thrown into a tree and rising up with a lack of air. It took a while for what just happened to register in her mind before she started to struggle against his hold. She was losing her air fast since his grip was tighter than it was before. Right when she lost consciousness Sesshomaru had dropped her to the ground.  
  
"Rin wants her to come home with Rin." She said smiling at Sesshomaru, "she can be Rin's mommy."  
  
"Rin we can take her with us but she will not be your mother in any sort of way" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
He then picked up Kagome's light body and threw her onto Ah-Un along with Rin. He than started off to his castle of into the west. When they arrived he picked Kagome up and walked to a room placing her on the bed.  
  
Rin ran into the room and jumped onto the bed while Sesshomaru walked out. He ordered Jaken to watch Rin, and inform him when the stupid wrench woke up. With that he retreated to his studies. Once at his studies Sesshomaru let a bit of his fustration flow out and destroyed his desk. After a while of just standing there he calmed down and went outside to the garden.But once at the garden a little green toad happened to run up to him disturbing his peace. 

"Lord Sesshomaru the human wench has woken up from her sleep and I came to notify you imediately just like you ordered this humble servant of yours to do." said Jaken while bowing down on the ground.

"You may leave now Jaken," said Sesshomaru while dismissing the servent of his. He than turned around and looked about the garden before a little girl came bounding his way. He sighed thinking he'll never have peace in this place. So he turned around right when the little girl named Rin came up to veiw and said "What do you need Rin?"

"Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama would like to meet onee-chan now." Rin said while grabbing the Lords hand and dragging him away towards the room Kagome is occuping at the moment. "Onee-chan is hungry her stomach made a funny sound like Rin stomach does when she's hungry Sesshomaru-sama so can Rin go get onee-chan some food to eat? Also is it okay for Rin to pick flowers for onee-chan? Onee-chan said she can show Rin how to make necklaces out of flowers and Rin wants to learn how. So is that okay with you Sesshomaru-sama? Huh?"

Sesshomaru stared at the little girl as she talked really fast wondering when she was going to stop and when she did he let out of breath or relif. Than he replied to the little girl. "Yes Rin it will be okay for you to get food for the wench and you may pick flowers as long as Jaken is with you at all times. I do not wish you to be alone when you are picking flowers. Just remember what I said if you get lost." And with that Sesshomaru left to go to the chambers that Kagome was occuping.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay. My computer is messed up...well atleast my word is so I had to send this to my friend than go over to her house and update from there. Well I'll be sure to update sometime soon as soon as I'm done with my writers block....all thanks to school. That's also one of the reasons why I haven't updated lately. School. Its stressful. But heck only 2 more weeks left. Well again I'm sorry for the delay on updating. 


End file.
